The game of golf has remained a popular hobby and recreational activity since it was invented several centuries ago. Part of the popularity of golf comes from pursuing mastery of its various skills. Improving such skills requires frequent and consistent practice. Driving ranges are common venues used for such practice. At typical driving ranges, golfers can practice their swing. Recently, businesses have begun to open more advanced driving ranges intended to cater to the golfers' desires for other forms of entertainment and recreation. Such facilities include not only the typical driving range, but also restaurants, bars, and other entertainment options with which the golfer may choose to supplement their practice round. On such option is the inclusion of various virtual games related to the golf swing, such as those disclosed in U.S. application Ser. No. 14/321,333, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
In parallel to the appearance of such new golfing/entertainment facilities, various technologies have been employed to assist golfers in improving their game or enhancing the typical practice round. Such technologies include using rf chips, radar, lasers, or optical cameras to track the golfer's swing and the flight path of the golf ball, and to provide the golfer with useful feedback regarding both. Unfortunately, while each such technology is well-suited for tracking particular parameters of the golf swing or path of the golf ball, none is capable of uninterrupted tracking and providing the golfer with a comprehensive view of their swing and the resulting golf shot. Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method to utilize the parameters captured by each such technology across a plurality of sensors and present the resulting information in a meaningful manner to the golfer. It is to this and other restrictions in the prior art that the present invention is directed.